


Handshakes

by Mystique84



Series: SportaRobbie Drabbles [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Parents, Awkward Conversations, Character Development, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique84/pseuds/Mystique84
Summary: Stephanie doesn't like Robbie Rotten and when Robbie starts dating her dad she can't figure out why.





	

 

 

He was a strange guy, that Robbie Rotten. All the kids in town said so and Stephanie kept telling her dad the same thing but he didn’t listen to her. Robbie was lazy, unhealthy, he was mean to everyone. Everyone said so. The first time she met him, it was not the best of meetings. That Robbie Rotten owned an electronic store in town and one day she went in with her friends, Pixel wanted some new gadget and he had heard RR was the place to get it. 

But Robbie was so rude! He yelled at them to get out and stop making a mess. Ziggy _may_ have made a mess with his candy, and Stingy and Trixie _may_ have been arguing pretty loudly and caused people to leave but that Robbie Rotten shouldn't have yelled at them. The kids avoided the place like the plague but then Robbie was in the park all the time! And he wasn’t just there to enjoy the park he went there to try and catch a few Zs or read a book, and he would _always_ got angry at the kids if they were too loud.

At the park.

He yelled at people in the park for being loud. Usually Stephanie gave people a second chance but Robbie Rotten was just plain Rotten. All her friends tried to make fun of Robbie Rotten and do things on purpose to annoy him but Stephanie knew better, she told them to leave him alone. He was just a grumpy guy and if they left him alone then maybe he would leave them alone. 

Stephanie and her friends played in the park and if Robbie Rotten came by they went to the other side of the park to play but he was just testy and touchy. Why was he so mean? Stephanie tried to be nice, she did but it wasn't worth it. It was better to avoid a fight, that's what her dad always told her. Stephanie’s dad, Sportacus, owned a gym. It was the first one in LazyTown and people loved it. Stephanie loved going to the kiddie classes at the gym and a lot of her friends went as well. Stephanie was getting a drink of water in the reception area when she saw that nasty Robbie Rotten walk in, and he looked bad-tempered, just like usual. Stephanie ran to get Sportacus from the cardio room, “Dad, dad! Robbie Rotten is here."

Sportacus looked up from his workout, “Who?” 

“You know, the mean old guy I told you about. He keeps coming to the park and yelling at us for being loud.” Sportacus frowned, that wasn’t very nice. For a town that was so kind to him and Stephanie it was strange to hear someone was being rude. And now that man was here? He was probably an old man who was lonely. Sportacus thought maybe Stephanie was exaggerating but she never did that. 

Taking a towel from the bench, Sportacus smiled at his very pink daughter. “I’ll go talk to him, you stay here.” Stephanie nodded, handing him a water bottle. Walking into the blue reception room Sportacus didn’t see any old man, just the young receptionist being yelled at by a very tall, very skinny man in pinstripes pants. “Excuse me, what are you doing?” Sportacus said, storming over. It wasn't angry at all to an outsider looking in but it was by far the angriest Sportacus had been in a long time.

The tall skinny man looked Sportacus up and down and Sportacus did the same, “Who the hell are you?” Robbie said, looking down on him. 

Sportacus jumped at the brashness of the man, “I’m Sportacus, I own this gym.” he answered. 

Robbie slammed his hand onto the table, Sportacus waved the poor girl away. “So I have you to complain to for all the noise.” Sportacus just stared at him. The noise was barely loud enough to be heard outside the main room and he had insisted on soundproofing the building. There was no noise. Looking at the man again he could see Robbie's eyes darting from Sportacus' eyes, to his chest, to the ceiling, to his own feet. He was very awkward, that was clear and there was something about him that made Sportacus sympathise with him, he was probably coming from a bad place. No one was automatically a bad guy at birth.  

Shaking his head and smiling at the ridiculous nature of the man, “What?” Robbie tapped his foot impatiently and Sportacus held his hand out.

“Look, let’s start over. I’m Sportacus and I’m here to listen and maybe save the day.”

Robbie looked at his hand and usually he would slap it away, yell some more and call it a day but Sportacus seemed alright. If a little annoying. Sighing heavily, Robbie took his hand, he had obviously been the biggest ass today, bigger than usual and this Sportacus was probably a saint for giving him a second chance...especially if the pink girl belonged to him and he had been so rude to her. “Robbie Rotten.” He told him, an apologise in two words. Stephanie was watching on as the two laughed at the confusion, Sportacus thinking he was an old man and Robbie thinking he was a glorified meat head.

Stephanie didn’t like it, not one bit. Especially the part where Sportacus smiled and said he and Robbie should talk another time over tea or coffee. This wasn't good. That Robbie Rotten was bad news. 

Several months passed and Stephanie knew she should be happy for her dad, he had found a new boyfriend and was happier than ever. But did it have to be with that Robbie Rotten? Robbie was over all the time and her friends were making fun of her. Not that guy bit, the _Robbie_ bit.

“I don’t think she likes me.” Robbie told Sportacus at the table, Stephanie was outside with her friends. Playing happily. The two men were inside, one eating a piece of cake and the other a juicy red apple, the first with his head banging against the table and moaning.

Sportacus rubbed his chin and watched Stephanie outside, “I’ve always told Stephanie to give people a second chance.”

Bang. “I must of ruined it when I yelled at her in the park.”

“Even then she’s pretty forgiving.”

Bang. “And all the other times I yelled at her. And when I yelled at you, the first time I met you, you remember.” Bang.

"Of course I remember." Sportacus laughed. Bang. 

“I should just leave you, she’s never going to like me and obviously I won’t make you choose.” 

Bang. Sportacus shook his head and pushed some napkins under to stop a bruise forming. “I’ll talk to her.”

Soft bang. Soft bang. Soft bang. Robbie stopped, looking up at blue boyfriend, “Maybe I should say something. Explain why I was so mad.”

Sportacus nodded, looking at Stephanie laughing, “I think that will work.” he agreed.  

 

* * *

 

Stephanie was alone doing a puzzle in the day room, it was pretty lonely. Sportacus was kinda useless at sitting still activities but he usually liked to do some crunches or push ups. Now it was just her.

And Robbie.

He was always around. 

“Hey, Pixie, can I talk to you?”

Stephanie looked up at him, he looked kind of nervous. But it was probably a trick. Glaring at him she was about to refuse but she remembered that her dad told her to always listen to people. “Fine.” She mumbled.

Robbie sat down, wringing his hands. “Look, I know you don’t like me and I know that’s because we got off on the wrong foot. A lot of times.”

She was still doing her puzzle, not paying a lick of attention, “You could say that.”

Rubbing the back of his head, careful to avoid his very gelled hair, Robbie sighed “I’m really sorry about that. I’ve told your dad this but I was coming from a bad place. I wasn’t exactly...” Robbie leaned back in the sofa, “I wasn’t a good person and I know that but since knowing your dad and even you, the world is brighter.” Stephanie froze. She looked at Robbie and he was smiling at her, she looked back down and kept doing her puzzle. “I’m a massive villain sometimes and I know that but I hope that I can make that up to you and your friends.”

Stephanie looked up and saw Robbie was holding out his hand, “Can we start over, Please? I’m Robbie Rotten, I hope to be part of your life.”

It was a lot, but when Stephanie really thought about it Robbie was a good person. He made her and Sportacus dinner (well, he tried to) and helped her dad with all the bills and maintenance at the gym because her dad was struggling. If she ever had trouble with homework and both of them were around, Robbie would write out how to work it out and hand it to her dad who would hand it to her. He was kinda silly and weird but when she thought about it, Robbie was probably trying to make her laugh. He didn't like sports but he did like reading and puzzles and lots of inside things that Stephanie liked doing that Sportacus didn't really find interesting. He was really nice to Sportacus and her, he was the nicest person her dad ever dated when she really thought about it.

Stephanie took his hand and shook it, her little hand dwarfed in his own. Warm smiles on both their faces. “Hi Robbie, I’m Stephanie. I can’t wait to know you.”

“Same to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story set to display a sort of love and acceptance that children have, I kind of imagine Steph slightly younger than 8 here, a couple of months. This story was kind of me just playing with the characters of Stephanie and Robbie, not really diving in deep because frankly if I want to do that I would be writing a very different things and I just want fluff. But I really like how in the show Stephanie is a very forgiving person and Robbie has this kind of hidden past and I wanted to play with that in a different setting. There is a tie in story I’m developing to show why Robbie was being such a ‘villain’ in the first half of the story and it has more Stephanie and Robbie interaction.
> 
> Remember everyone, the 11th Stefan is doing a thing on Facebook….he’s doing the song. And if you haven’t already, please look to his GoFundMe. This man is amazing XD
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/2tm9tqk


End file.
